Hammers of Light
by Jones Soda Co
Summary: A saga of the mysterious II Legion, one of the two Legions erased from Terran records, and forbidden to be spoken of even among their brother Primarchs. Told from the perspective of multiple OC characters, it tells the tale of their mysterious dissapearance, their 'tragedy'. My first fanfiction. (EDIT: to people who have already read and reviewed, thanks for the help. Final cut.)
1. Ch 1: Turned Tables

Battle. Even through the sound dampeners of his Mark VI helm, Lionus Telemarch, Space Marine Captain of the Second Legion, Hammers of Light, could only describe the event as earsplitting, but it was just a glancing thought. He was behind cover, an immense fallen over tree, his boltgun barking in his hands as he sent round after round of mass-reactive bolts into the Eldar warrior positions.

The Eldar wanted this world for it's lush atmosphere and perfect climate. The world was quite the gem, that is why his company was dispatched to take it for the Imperium. It was an intense encounter, one his company was not expecting, but more than ready to handle. He was proud of his battle brothers, all of them strong, devoted, smart men. Another company was on its way, but he hoped to end this skirmish before they arrived. A round from the single Wraithseer detonated to his left, tossing him to the ground. He decided it was time to move.

'Take down that walker!' He screamed through the vox, drawing his powerful chainsword with one hand. The company's lone Terminator armour, piloted by Marine Gage Edanus, came up next to Lionus.

'Edanus! You come with me! You four!' Lionus orders, pointing to a group of marines, 'split,' he continues. 'Gather six men each, and take the flanks! We are taking that bastard down!'

'Yes Captain!' The four run off, firing their bolters.

'With me Edanus!' Lionus sprints towards the battlesuit at incredible speed, allowed through his genetic modification granted to him by the Emperor of Mankind. The Terminator is right behind him.

He hacks apart two Eldar with precise swings of his whirring chainsword, the weapon screeching against the warrior's armour. He fires his bolter point blank in another's face, taking the warrior's head off, leaving a gaping opening gushing blood. Lionus is still running.

Edanus is swinging left and right with his lighting claw. An Eldar hangs from the electrified weapon, before he shakes the destroyed body to the ground. A solid kick splits another soldier in two at the chest, spillling gore and blood on the ground.

Lionus reaches the large Walker at precisely the same moment as the two units he dispatched. Twenty four space marines, one Company Captain, and a walking tank descend upon the large mech. It attempts to throw the Captain off, but to no avail.

One swing of Edanus' claw takes out the machine's knee, and it collapses on the damaged joint. The space marines open fire from the hip, destroying both arms and the remaining leg. Lionus jumps on the front of the battlesuit, and tears it off. He sees the soul stone, the object that powers the machine. He tears it out, and the Wraithseer slumps, dead but standing.

The Legionnares cheer as the Eldar now scatter, the cowardly bastards, their only

chance of winning this fight destroyed. Edanus salutes Telemarch with his lightning claw.

A shadow suddenly casts over the battlefield, which is now only populated by marines. Lionus looks up, and recognizes the shape of an Eldar vessel. The ship is in orbital bombardment position. He now realizes why the Eldar retreated. But it's too late. Too damn late!

The first bomb strikes. Two battle brothers. Gone. Lionus shouts a retreat, but he knows, his brothers know. It's just too late.

Another explosion. Three more space marines reduced to puffs of red. The explosion rocks the Walker, and Lionus falls with the Wraithseer on top of him. His shock absorbers take the lethal factor of the weight, but there is damage. All of his ribs are broken and a lung is ruptured. Lionus knows this. He can still see, his head is exposed.

Three more detonations. The closest one destroys Edanus and two others. Lionus struggles to get the Wraithseer's remains off his chest. He looks up to see the flash of an explosive entering the atmosphere. The round strikes the Walker. Direct impact.


	2. Ch 2: Is this Honour?

Darkness. It was absolute. Lionus had just awakened, and it was all he could focus on. Then he was shot in the face. Wait, not shot, it was a binary burst, standard communication form of the Adeptus Mechanicus. How can he understand?

It comes again. 'Telemarch? Can you hear me?' Lionus thinks. 'Yes I can. Where am I? Who is this?' Another burst. 'My name is Danillius, Techmarine.' Lionus is confused. 'Techmarines? What is going on? Where am I!' The captain is getting angry, but there is something else. An emotion he does not recognize. 'You are on the _Blade of Honour_, the Second Legion's flagship.' Danillius tells him.

The flagship. How did he get here? Then he remembers. The Eldar. Orbital bombardment. His men. Edanus. His objective! Lionus screams in rage and he feels the Techmarine shout in surprise.

'Get him to sleep!' Shouts Danillius. 'When he wakes, he will be with Venerable Bradion. We will let him instruct the deceased Captain.' He walks away from preservation casket containing the sleeping space marine, torn into shreds from the brutality of war.

Lionus wakes. He can see, but it is like looking through an optic feed. He's in the training hall of the flagship. He can see trained cages and weapon racks. He hears clanking. Venerable Dreadnought Bradion walks in front of him. Lionus has the instinct to look up, but he realizes he does not have to.

'Welcome Liochrastus.' A binary burst from Bradion.

'That is not my name, Venerable. My name is Lionus Telemarch. Captain of the Fourth Company.' Lionus is doing his best to stay calm, but he does not appreciate the change of name.

'Nice to meet you captain Telemarch. As equals,' Bradion continues. Equals? What is The Lord talking about? Then it clicks for Lionus. How could he have possibly survived the attack? He is an Adeptus Astartes, one of the Emperor's Chosen, but he is not invincible. Last time he woke there were Techmarines. His sight and hearing are like those of an optic display, not quite normal vision, and he is the same height as Venerable Bradion.

'I see you have finally put the all the pieces together.' Comments the Venerable.

'I am in a dreadnought chassis.' Lionus says quietly. 'I died in that skirmish.'

'It was much more than a skirmish, I can assure you that. All of your men deserve this honour, but we have bestowed it upon their Captain.' Bradion tells him.

'Then why do I not feel honoured? All those men are gone because I failed!' Shouts Lionus. He recognizes that emotion from before. It is anxiety. Anxiety leads to fear. Fear is not something a space marine is familiar with.

'Careful with those words. We can easily take you out and give this honour to another.' Bradion warns.

Lionus realizes his mistake. 'Deep apologies Venerable, know that I do not mean badly on the Imperium and it's ways.'

'I understand Liochrastus, it was difficult for I as well. The transfer.' Bradion says, his voice immediately softer than before.

'Why do you call me that name Venerable?' Questions Lionus.

'It is the new name bestowed upon you. I have forgotten my name before this body. It is the Imperium's way of having you remember your honour. Or they just forget our names. I don't really know.' Replies Bradion with a light laugh.

'Oh' Liochrastus thinks, now accepting his new title.


	3. Ch 3: Proving Grounds

**Ok, chapter 3! I know some people gave some great advice on my first chapter, and thank you very much for that, I am taking it to heart, bu I am going to move on, because I have plenty more to come, so bear with me! Also, sorry for the sporadic posting times, I am quite busy with school and so on, so it's difficult! Anyways, here we go!**

'It seems as though we have gathered a crowd Liochrastus!' Bradion exclaims. Liochrastus looks and sees army troops, non-Astartes men, space marine scouts, the new recruits who have just come out of the apothecarie's hands, innocence not yet stained by battle, and a few veterans just wanting to see the legion's new hero.

'Shall we start training?' Bradion enquires.

'We shall,' Liochrastus answers, but now using the war horn, his physical voice. It booms through the hall, making quite a few army men jump, and the scouts grin. Bradion backs up and unsheaths his lighting claw.

'You have a combi-flamer attached to a heavy bolter on your right mount, and a thunder hammer on your left,' Bradion booms through his war horn. Liochrastus feels the weapons as though they are his own arms. Then he realizes, these are his arms. He lights the flamer and powers up the thunder hammer.

'Now, let's fight!' Bradion lunges at Liochrastus with his claw. Liochrastus braces and deflects the blow with his hammer, sending Bradion stumbling back, but he recovers instantly.

'Your goal is to knock me down before I strike you to the deck.' Bradion booms. A few of the veterans snicker with past memories.

'I accept the challenge Venerable.' Liochrastus lunges at the metal warrior with the thunder hammer, the weapon sparking with power. He goes to strike the Venerable in the knees, but the ancient armour sidesteps the blow and bring his charged weapon into Liochrastus' side, right below the weapon mount. Liochrastus stumbles, attempting to recover, but Bradion is fast. He brings his foot down onto Liochrastus' knee, bending the joint. The army and a few scouts gasp as Liochrastus falls. But he has a better idea.

Liochrastus turns himself to face the Venerable and fires his heavy bolter point blank in Bradion's chest, right below the view slot. The force of the impact throws Bradion back, but he lands it. When he is ready again, Liochrastus is up and right in front of him. The bolter and flamer combination strikes Bradion on the corner of his torso, twisting him to the side. The thunder hammer is immediately thrown into Bradion's side above his plasma cannon, throwing him hard into the ground. Liochrastus stands upright over Bradion. The hall is silent. An army sergeant coughs quietly. Then there's a clap. Slow.

Liochrastus looks to see the Legion's Primarch, Mausellius, in his power armour, entering the training deck. The Astartes onlookers snap to attention and salute together as one, showing their hard discipline, while the army fumbles a bit before saluting as well. Liochrastus snaps to attention, beside the body of Bradion, still on the floor. The Primarch is now in front of Liochrastus, still clapping slowly. A few minutes later, Mausillius stops.

'Relax Liochrastus,' Mausillius says quietly, but there is a power in his voice. Liochrastus relaxes, but does not dare to speak. The softly beautiful figure of the Primarch walks over to the fallen Venerable. He bends over to the view slot, and whispers something quietly. Bradion stirs. Mausillius looks at Liochrastus, and he rushes over. Bradion rolls over, and grabs Liochrastus' combi-flamer with his claw, pulling himself upright. Liochrastus braces, expecting to be reprimanded heavily and humiliated by his Primarch. Bradion bursts out laughing. Liochrastus is caught off guard by the action. Mausillius smiles softly.

'It has been a very long time indeed!' Bradion booms. 'The last time I lost a fight was in my old body against this great man!' Bradion points at the Primarch.

'Indeed. Disappointing you cannot fight me again, isn't it old friend?' Mausillius agrees.

'You would most likely win anyway, lord!' Bradion exclaims, truth ringing in his voice. Mausillius smiles, showing perfectly straight, bright white teeth.

'Is our audience still here?' The old armour wonders. He looks to see the Astartes still at attention, but the army is gone.

'Relax space marines!' Yells Mausillius, and the soldiers relax as one. 'I know a few of you,' Mausillius continues, eyeing the scouts, 'had important training tasks that you avoided to come here,' Mausillius pauses. 'But you will not be punished. It is good you came to witness this legion's new might, and he is the Emperor's newest Hammer!' The marines of the Second Legion, Hammers of Light, roar together in pride. Liochrastus feels immense pride as his roar, combined with Bradion's, nearly drowns out the legion.

**(EDIT: melded together the 3rd and 4th chapters simply because they are too short on their own!)**


	4. Ch 4: This is Why We Slumber

After the training, the hall clears out, and Liochrastus, Bradion, and Mausillius are the last to remain.

'Alright you two,' Mausillius says quietly, 'it is time for you to slumber once more.' Liochrastus is curious.

'What do you mean, my lord?' He questions.

Bradion explains, 'you must feel it don't you? That gnawing feeling in the back of your mind?' Liochrastus does feel it, an impending pain, getting closer. It frustrates him.

'That is why we slumber. To prevent the pain. Keep the anger away,' continues the Venerable.

'For how long will I be under?' Liochrastus asks nervously.

'Until you are needed again, Liochrastus,' Mausillius tells him. 'Until battle needs power. When the legion needs your support.'

Techmarines come into the hall, accompanied by Danillius. 'Let's go dreadnoughts. It's time,' Danillius beckons. The two war machines salute the Primarch, and follow the Techmarine captain. Liochrastus looks back, to see the Primarch staring off into the distance, a strange look on his soft face.

Danillius leads them to a cargo bay. Two large crates sit side by side, open.

'These are your transport caskets,' explains a Techmarine. He doesn't give a name. 'You will stay in them until you are awoken.' Now that he wasn't training, Liochrastus felt the pain leering in his mind creep closer. Bradion lumbers into his casket, and a few Techmarines hooked up several hoses and other things. Liochrastus was unsure. The pain was getting worse. A Techmarine approached him.

'Please, dreadnought, you need to sleep. Step into the casket.'

Liochrastus didn't want to sleep. Not if it meant losing years, if not decades, of life. Then he realized. Is it really a life? His body is in ruins, and his sole purpose is not to live, but to slay in battle, without the pride of living after. What kind of life is that! The Techmarine asks again.

'No,' Liochrastus says through his war horn, although very quietly.

'Say that again, Liochrastus, I did not hear you.'

'I said NO!' Liochrastus smashes the marine aside with his heavy bolter. Danillius shouts a command, and space marines armed with their own heavy bolters run in. They are hesitant to fire.

'Stand down Liochrastus!' Yells Danillius. 'Or we will open fire!' Liochrastus scans the scene. He then becomes silent and unmoving, standing down. The warriors lower their guard just enough, and Liochrastus takes advantage of the moment. He swings his hammer across their line, ripping it apart. The marines still standing open fire, but he shakes it off and takes them out one by one. A terminator armour walks in and runs at Liochrastus. He knocks down the terminator in one swipe and slams the bolter into his chest. He is ready to fire.

All of a sudden, Liochrastus is thrown to the ground by a great weight. The weight of the great Venerable Bradion.

'What do you think you are doing! These are your people! Your brothers! Just like your men, Emperor's hammers, sons of our Primarch! You are very close to commiting Heresy!' His war horn booms, extremely loud in the hangar. Liochrastus looks and sees bodies strewn, but all breathing and moving.

'You are extremely fortunate that you did not kill anyone! That would have resulted in immediate removal and cease of your existence.' Liochrastus fights against Bradion's weight, but he is thrown against the ground again.

'Do you realize what has happened? I want you to say you do! Learn from it!' Bradion yells.

Liochrastus does realize. He, a hero of this legion, has nearly completely betrayed it. His pride and love, nearly back stabbed by his own anger. 'I do. I realize my mistake. I have nearly betrayed this legion gravely. I am sorry.' Liochrastus says, with pain and sincerity in his voice.

'Good. Now we sleep, before I lose my mind as well.' Bradion commands, voice softer but still stern. Liochrastus gets up and walks into the casket. A few Techmarines wearily, and carefully watched by a few marines, hook him up inside. Liochrastus immediately feels the weight of sleep chemicals. He finally falls into a deep slumber.


	5. Ch 5: Brothers

The great Primarch Mausellius was pacing in his quarters, musing over a few things.

The Techmarine captain, Danillius, storms in.

'Lord! Som...!' Danillius starts, but one look from the Primarch, and he is at attention with a crisp bow and salute. Mausellius nods.

'Thank you captain. You may continue,' the Primarch says quietly.

'Lord. Something has happened with our new dreadnought! Liochrastus completely lost it! Nearly killed a squad of my marines and quite a few battle brothers! It was only thanks to the Venerable that he didn't blow away the Terminator we called in! He is asleep now, but what if it happens again?' Danillius is out of breath. Mausellius stops pacing. He remains silent. To the Techmarine captain, if seems as though the

Primarch is in another place, and he does not realize that he is half right.

'Well!' Mausellius snaps out, surprising Danillius. The Primarch sits down at his desk, a large one made of mahogany with ivory and marble trim. 'This will not leave this room, or the mouths of any witnesses. Liochrastus will not be punished.' Mausellius tells Danillius. The captain is outraged.

'But lord! This is her…!' The Techmarine bursts.

Mausellius interrupts, 'captain. You are a good friend and a great warrior, but that is the second time you have lost your cool.'

Danillius is quiet, and apologizes.

'Thank you. I also do not want that word echoing through these halls, alright?' Mausellius says, with a finality that states the conversation is over.

'Yes great lord. I understand. Thank you.' Danillius salutes an exits the chambers.

The Primarch sighs. 'The sacrifices this legion has made,' he thinks, 'that I have made. The more that are made, the more are required,' he realizes, 'it is a fact, no, a law of this universe. Nothing can change that.' The great being, considered almost a god, is tired. The crusade has had it's toll on him, on his brothers. 'Oh my brothers. I never was really close to any of you,' he muses. 'Except for you Roboute. You and your laws and rules.' He thinks lightly. 'And the responsibility you had of a legion of that size.'

Across the galaxy, there is a coffin containing one of the Imperium's greatest legends. A shuffle can be heard from within, but no one is there to hear it.

Mausellius grins. 'Fulgrim. No one ever expected you, but I did. You would stop at nothing for perfection.'

A daemon world flares with a burst of despair.

Mausellius shakes his head. 'Magnus. You really had no choice. Your legion was falling apart from discrimination.'

A Thousand Sons psyker passes out from a mysterious energy pulse in his mind.

Mausellius nods. 'And Horus. You had no chance. Your mind was weak. Being appointed Warmaster. You wanted to impress, but you never could. It made you desperate.'

The warp itself shimmered with a mistaken evil.

Mausellius rises. 'My legion. I have protected you. You believe the Imperium is strong. You truly have no idea. You must never know the evil our kind has commited. It will ruin your hearts and your souls. I cannot have that happen to such a proud force.'

Across all the ships in the fleet, every single space marine feels a small itch of regretful pride. Some don't notice. But others, ones more keen and observant, do notice. They do not know how to feel, so they bury it. One former space marine feels it more than anyone.

Liochrastus wakes. It's dark. He's in the casket. 'Why did I wake? It is not time for combat.' He checked his sensors and the fleet network. He was in the primary cargo bay of the _Blade of Honour_, the flagship. The bay was empty of personnel, except for a few Techmarines working on a baneblade super heavy tank. He could feel the energy of a plasma welder the crew was using.

Then he realized why he had awoken. He could feel a lingering feel in the back of his mind, but it wasn't the pain. It was something else, it felt like pride, but there was grief behind it, a very heavy grief. The primarch's name keeps coming to mind, and it bothers Liochrastus. His mind is suddenly calmed as the anesthesetic systems kick in, drawing him to sleep. _Come now warrior, you must sleep. No need to be awake. Sleep now. _They seem to whisper in his mind. He accepts it, and slumbers once again.


	6. Ch 6: Generations

**(OK wow, it has been a while. Sorry everbody, needed to take a break and reload the old creativity jar, do some thinking. Here is chapter 6, and we are close to the final conclusion! Some crazy reveals here, so you may want to sit down! I know the chapters are really short, but I'm working and studying to fix that and have nice, fat, juicy chapters! Anyways, read on, and enjoy!)**

A few days later, Venerable Bradion was suddenly wide awake. He was in the casket, it was dark. He knew why he had awoken. He checked his sensors, and seeing Liochrastus was asleep, opened his mind.

He felt a presence in his mind. 'Lord, friend, I am here.' Bradion forms the thought to the presence.

'Old friend. I feel weary for us. You and I cannot keep this painful secret forever. This legion cannot ignore the great threat that hangs above our heads.' The Primarch explains. his voice is empty, drained. 'So unlike the great being he is,' Bradion thinks to himself.

In the Primarch's quarters, Mausellius stands leaning against the desk, the legion standard on the wall behind it. The standard is a deep green, with dark golden and light blue accents. Offset from the centre on both sides were stormlord pattern thunder hammers, in the centre between the heads of the hammers was an Imperial Aquila, coloured a dark gold. Above the Aquila was Mausellius's home planet, Tanith, a planet now destroyed, he reflected. Through the centre was a vertical stripe of light blue, the legion's battles, victories and losses, listed all in gold, as a message that no battle is truly lost, for the warriors learn from it and use those lessons to win the next war. along the shafts of the hammers were every warriors' initials, and the names of all the legion's dreadnoughts written on the heads of fabric was heavily worn, the licks of blood and the smell of war emenated from it.

Mausellius admires the standard, until Bradion speaks up. 'Lord? Are you alright?'

Mausellius snaps out of it. 'Yes! As I was saying, the legion is weakening. We have not returned to Terra in ages. Generations, and they do not know why. I think it is time, my friend. It is time to tell the truth. The Imperium has fallen, and half my brothers disgraced. their brothers. I am sorry. It needs to be done.' Mausellius was distraught. Well, as much as a Primarch could be.

'Lord. Fellonian Mausellius. If it is something you think that needs to be done, your word is rule. This legion will follow you over the hills of Isstvan V if you command them to. You leading them will be their greatest pride, everything is second. The most painful realization to them will be your pain in the loss of Roboute. They will grieve with the remnants of the once powerful and enormous thirteenth, as you will grieve by his coffin.' Bradion spoke truthfully, his voice ringing with pride and sadness, an ancient sadness, yet an even more ancient pride.

Mausellius smiled. it was a smile deep rooted in the sadness of all he had missed, but the elation of missing no more. 'You are right. It must be done. Venerable Bradion, you have never let me down. Or shall I call you Braviad?'

Bradion nearly fell unconscious from the shock of memories. His name before this body. Braviad. Braviad Mausellius.

'Father.' Bradion gently called.

'Son' Mausellius returned calmly and softly.

'I never knew. For so long. When I fell, and was encased in this honour. How did you cope?' Bradion was astonished and spoke in a hushed, awed tone. He was moved. Impossible for any Astartes, especially one as old as he was.

'I am a Primarch, Braviad, I had to keep myself together for the legion to pull them through the Heresy,' Mausellius explained. 'But it was not easy. I had never felt that much pain since the fall of Talith. I was present at your death, and I was there at your rebirth. When you nearly slaughtered half the legion in your rage in our first Eldar contact since the thirty-first millenium, I ordered for you to be kept alive, and I made the legion forget. Gods, I have made them forget so much. I have committed a crime worse than heresy, my son. I have re-written these Astartes' lives when they had no say, no choice. What could be worse?' Mausellius was near tears, he felt the all the pain the legion had forgotten, the memories he absorbed to keep his legion clean, free from the evils of the Chaos Lords, free from having old battle-brothers' blood on their hands.

There was a long silence, but so much was shared in that silence between the father and the son. 'Father. It was not a crime. It needed to be done. At least one legion needed to stay clean, unstained, needed to stand strong for when the Imperium crumbled, one pillar remained for the human race to bear it's own wait upon. Hammers are not only tools of destruction, father. They are tools of of construction and reconstruction. No mason, no carpenter, no master of creation, no matter his skill, can work without his most useful tool. The hammer.' Bradion started with stammer, but finished strong, voice full of love and pride for what his father had done. 'Turn the fleet around. Wake everyone. Tell them the truth. All at once. With your voice. I can assure you they will stand at your side and never stray from it.'

Mausellius agreed. 'I will. It has been too long. Much too long. Goodbye son, You must be there for young Liochrastus when he wakes.'

'Of course,' Bradion agreed, regaining his strong rough tone that is his familiar personality, but now also his mask. The fate of this legion, the proud and strong Hammers of Light, will forever be altered, yet they had no idea. Not even their great Primarch, a powerful psyker, could tell. He was so powerful that the Changer of Ways, hidden in His Impossible Fortress, could do nothing to penetrate a mind he wanted so badly, some may even say more badly than the Prince of Pleasure wanted sensation, or the Blood God wanted skulls for His throne. This being, he concluded, for the Primarch certainly was not human, must be destroyed. Possession was not an option. Tzeentch arose from His throne and went to convene with His enemies, something that would forever alter this, or any, universe.


	7. Ch 7: Banish the Darkness with the Light

Later that week, an assembly was held. The whole legion formed up in the main hall. They stood in their power armour, each captain bearing his company's flag. Ten thousand space marines, ten companies. At the far back stood war titans, the legion's titan unit. At the front of the legion on each side stood Bradion and Liochrastus, in ranks with the other dreadnoughts, three for each side, facing in towards the legion. Liochrastus is bearing the legion standard, standing on the right. Mausellius enters the hall, and the legion comes to attention, together as one. The sound is enormous. Mausellius paces along the front rank, four whole companies. Each company salutes as he passes their captain. He comes to a stop in the front centre. Mausellius begins.

'My sons! Emperor's hammers! You may be wondering why you are standing where you are. I am here to tell you. But first, I want you to know that whatever happens, you must stay strong, stay loyal, and remember who you are. You are an indestructible force! The Hammers of Light! Your armour is yellow for a reason! The yellow to signify the never dying light of the Emperor, the green to show fight for the lands of the imperium, and blue to show the skies an waters you keep clean of war!' Mausellius shouts, his voice reaching the titan forces. 'Remember that, for all of you are about to face a new enemy!' Mausellius can feel the anticipation from them. 'Do not be so eager, for the enemy, he is very powerful. He is smart, and extremely potent. He is motivated by a force not of this universe. This enemy, he has ten armies. I shall name their generals.' Mausellius pauses, and the air is full of uncertainty. 'These generals are: Primarch Angron of the Twelveth, the World Eaters, Primarch Magnus, Primarch Mortarion, Primarch Fulgrim of the Third, the Emperor's Children, Primarch Lorgar of the Seventeenth, the Word Bearers, Primarch Perturabo, Primarch Alpharius of the Twentieth, the Alpha Legion, Primarch Konrad Curze, and Primarch Caindus of the Eleventh, the Axes Destruction.' Mausellius reads them off one by one, and as he calls each one out, the sadness, confusion, and hatred builds. 'These are traitors. The Imperium has faced Heresy, the cause of Warmaster Horus! His and those Primarchs' minds were tempted and subdued by the forces of chaos! It is a power of pure evil, dominated by four gods, Khorne, the blood god, slaanesh, the prince of pleasure, Nurgle, The Lord of pestilence, and Tzeentch, the changer of ways! These forces corrupted our once great imperium, and it's once strong foundation, it's pillars of strength and fortitude, the space marines, have crumbled! The loyalist legions were split up into smaller, self supporting armies of one thousand marines, known as chapters. One pillar still remains. Us! The hammers of light are humanities last great force! The emperor needs us now more than ever, Astartes! We are the Imperium's and humanity's last hope! Let us do what we do best. Banish the Darkness of War with the Light of our Hammer!'

The legion echoes as one, 'Banish the Darkness of War with the Light of our Hammer!'

Mausellius smiles. Bradion was right. His legion will follow him no matter the circumstance. He truly needed them to now. For it was humanity's darkest hour. His legion will be pitted against their own brothers.

Tzeentch spoke with his fellow gods, and even Nurgle agreed with the Changer of Ways' plans. One Primarch remained, and he was to be Chaos Undivided, his power was too great for just one force. They were to share him, bestow upon him all their gifts. Whatever was needed to turn him towards them. They felt their names mentioned, they knew it was the Primarch speaking. Tzeentch peered into one of Mausellius' soldier's mind, and saw that his legion was assembled to assist the Imperium. Tzeentch could not stay long, he felt the Primarch's presence searching for him. He returned to the other gods and told them they must act quickly. Nurgle was agreeing, but not much more, Khorne was yelling something about murder, which meant he understood, and Slaanesh paused for a moment from his revolting intercourse with a mutated Daemonette to agree as well, before tossing the ruined body aside. They separated and gathered their power and their forces. They would act, and soon.


End file.
